


Remembrance

by ArsenicHazard



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blood, Boyfriend Carlos, Brainwashing, Electroconvulsive Therapy, Electrocution, Gen, Living Tattoos, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Pain, Re-Education, Strexcorp, Uneasy Atmosphere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicHazard/pseuds/ArsenicHazard
Summary: Strex Corp's re-education program is changing some things around Night Vale. Namely, what Cecil can talk about on the radio.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Kudos: 32





	Remembrance

Cecil hummed softly as the song from the weather ended.

_“And I won’t leave you, even if the sun blows up..”_

The radio host glanced at his sheet, turning his microphone back on as he spoke, his smooth sultry voice floating through the closed compartment of the room. The dim ceiling fan that hung provided enough light for him to see the sheet on his desk. The ON AIR sign gave a soft buzz throughout the station, the red glow glinting in his glasses.

“This may be nothing listeners, but Old Woman Josie told me yesterday that the angels that were hanging around her house, helping her with various chores have disappeared with only the trace of parmesean flakes by the doorway. She says that she does not yet know where they are, but will be posting MISSING signs around town in hopes that they return. Apparently they have been a large help with putting away her groceries and she does not want that to change any time soon.”

Taking the microphone, he leaned back in his chair, gazing out the window that opened to the night sky outside. The moon hung low in the sky, slinking across the horizon like an injured animal. He gave a soft smile, almost forlornly as he started to wrap up the broadcast for the day.

“I suppose we all must be like the angels, if there even are such things as angels, at one point or another, Night Vale. We must stay around where we are needed until we are no more, leaving our loved ones with nothing but good memories and the faint aroma of cheese. We will not know now, but we will know when the time comes for us to all vanish; dragged into the endless void that looms over our meager lives.”

“I will be with you then, as I am now, speaking softly into your ear, encouraging you to go wherever the dark will take you. And I will say the same as I do now when I murmur- goodnight, Night Vale, goodnight.”

Cecil switched over the broadcast to the sounds of rushing water and the roaring of bears. Pushing back in his spinning office chair, he smiled, gathering the papers and tossing them in the trash bin. He flicked the sign off, the buzz quieting down as he grabbed his phone. Carlos had texted him, which brought a smile to his face, messaging that he would be home soon.

Stepping out, he bid his goodnights to intern Dana and Khosekh; the floating cat in the men’s bathroom, slinging his bag over his shoulder and leaving into the crisp night air. The hum of the sky was soft white noise to his ears, his breath visible as he gazed at the moon. It was such a nice night to be outside, Cecil took his time walking towards his car, fishing around for his keys in his pocket.

He turned around, looking back over the parking lot. The pavement was cracked in certain areas, but he sworn he would have heard them drop. Making a step to head back inside, he felt a hand wrap around his mouth. He struggled slightly, looking up and spotting a dark hood looming over him. Cecil avoided his gaze immediately, knowing to never stare at a hooded figure for any amount of time. He complied as the one dragged him away from his car before everything around him went dark.

When light once again filled his vision, the radio host squinted, looking around. He couldn’t see much further than a foot in front of him, but he could feel that the room was small. There was a grey strap around his chest and arms, holding him in the chair, even if he tried to move –which he didn’t. Cecil shivered, realizing he was shirtless. How dreadful; that shirt was a present from Carlos.

Torn out of his thoughts by the sound of an opening door, he tried to focus on the figure that remained just out of the light.

“Good evening Mr. Baldwin.” The voice said. Although, it didn’t sound like it came from a human mouth. It growled and hummed beneath its words like a radiator –though those were unnecessary in a desert.

“Good evening, Mr. Who-ever-you-are!” He said cheerily. He smiled at the figure, always knowing it was best to be pleasant since it could be anyone. The man (Cecil now knew it was a man since it had human arms and legs) stepped into the light. He noticed the black suit and golden tie. Cecil’s eyes trailed to the logo at the base of the tie: a sun. Strex Corp.

“The new company that has assimilated into Night Vale, Strex Corp that is, has been hearing several things that should not be spoken aloud on the radio. We have come to ask you to change this immediately.” The voice murmured. Cecil nodded, looking up at the man with a more nervous smile. 

“Oh, of course, that is no problem. I can change the topics easily I suppose.”

The man laughed –or… rattled.

“No, no, Mr. Baldwin,” he said. There were gloved hands set on his shoulder. He tried to turn to look up at them, but they held him in place. Cecil panicked, swallowing thickly as several wires were attached to his skin: two on his chest and two to his temples. “You see, we were not just talking about a change in script, but rather, a re-educational program for you. It won’t be too difficult, I assure you. All you need to do is talk to us, and we will do the rest.” The radio host’s head was held back as black tape was placed over his third eye.

The hands left and the figure sat at a desk across from the albino man. The Strex Corp employee fished out several sheets of paper. Cecil recognized the papers from the ones he had just thrown in the trash after his episode.

“First and foremost. Mr. Baldwin, you have repeatedly spoken about mountains that your –and I quote- “Boyfriend Carlos has taken pictures of”. Is this true?”

The man hesitated but nodded, looking over at the papers. “Well I mean yes, they were real pictures-“. He was cut off by a sharp electric shock, his teeth clenched together. All his muscles tensed, his living marking on his skin curling away from the spots where the electrodes were placed.

“Cecil Baldwin, are you sure that you saw _mountains_? Or were they just illusions of mountains?”

The scrawny man tried to think hard about what he had seen. Were they mountains? The image was blurry in his mind and his head throbbed too much to remember anything clearly. “I- I’m not sure… Illusions, I guess.” He answered.

“As suspected. Next, you have mentioned clouds.”

“Well yes- Carlos had started to try and discover the reason why the clouds were-“. He let out a sharp scream as more electricity coursed through his veins. He bit his lip hard, causing blood to well up and run down his chin. “He was... Carlos was…” He knew what he wanted to say, but he couldn’t find the words anymore.

“You are doing a splendid job, Mr. Baldwin. Let’s continue. How about the Dog Park, hm?”

“No- please. I promise I won’t talk the dog park again I swear-!” He moaned in pain, hanging his head. Warm blood ran from the corners of his eyes, streaking down his face. The radio host trembled, eyes closed.

“Talk about what, again?”

“I-…I don’t know…” He mumbled tiredly. He opened his eyes, dragging his gaze back up to the figure. Blood ran down his cheeks faster than tears, exhausted from the stress of his body.

“Come now, Mr. Baldwin, we still have quite a bit more to discuss. Let’s see that smile. Don’t forget that we believe in a smiling god.” The figure hummed, clearly pleased by the results he was getting.

After about an hour of the repeated procedure of asking questions and perfecting the answer to his liking, the Strex Corp employee stood, adjusted his tie and left the room. Cecil was slumped back in the chair, his breath shallow. Blood ran down his face to his chest, his lips parted to intake the stale air around him. His muscles quivered in agonizing pain. The hands that took off the electrodes and restraints did not have to drug him again, for he passed out almost immediately.

Cecil groaned softly as he woke once more, sitting on the porch of his home, He was leaning against the railing, propping him up as the door opened.

“Oh my god, Cecil!” Carlos murmured, rushing to his side and lifting him up by his arms. Cecil smiled weakly, leaning into his boyfriend. The two made it inside and Carlos got to work with helping clean up the blood while Cecil rested on the couch.

Carlos cursed the company that did this to his lover. This was not the first time it had happened, although he never mentioned that to Cecil, who seemed to consistently forget where he had been and why he was so injured. Likely part of the ‘re-education’ they called it. Carlos had fallen into the routine of how to help him afterwards, since this happened roughly once or twice a month. He would stay by his side for the next few days until Cecil returned to his work, taking back over his position from the part time supply; Kevin. They would return to normal, it just took a little bit. Carlos swore he would never leave him.

Cecil rested, curled up in Carlos’ arms. His muscles twitched every now and then, but he was content to lay there with his boyfriend. Despite the attempts of Strex Corp to re-wire his mind, there was one thing the radio host would never forget. Not in a million years, or earlier if the void swallowed them before then. His Carlos. He would always remember their first date, or their time gazing at the lights above the Arby’s, or every kiss they had ever shared.

Cecil would die before he would forget Carlos.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to videntefernandez from tumblr who doesn't know how much their fanart has inspired me to write this! I highly suggest giving them a follow.  
> A thank you to @NDKiwi for (FINALLY) getting me on AO3 after all this time procrastinating.  
> And to you, for reading this far.  
> Thank you! <3


End file.
